Maxwell (NPC)
For Maxwell's playable character, please view here. Maxwell (NPC) appears during the beginning of the game, telling the player to start gathering food to not starve. He is the main antagonist of the game, and is the demon who transfers all Characters to the world of Don't Starve. Origin Maxwell has left clues and puzzles in the trailers for Don't Starve, ultimately revealing the secret video Forbidden Knowledge. In the video, Maxwell appears and communicates with Wilson through a radio, offering him secret knowledge, which Wilson gladly accepts, and Maxwell began streaming huge amounts of information into his head. Wilson then began building a mysterious machine with the knowledge given to him. When the machine was finished, he was hesitant to pull the start lever until told by Maxwell to 'DO IT'. As Wilson pulled the switch the machine began rising and taking shape, showing a silhouette of Maxwell. Demonic hands then rose from the floor and pulled Wilson into a mysterious world of wilderness. Sometime before the events of Don't Starve, Maxwell used to be a magician who performed in California, under the stage name "Maxwell the Great". Charlie later met Maxwell and performed acts with him as his female assistant. It is currently unkown how Maxwell and Charlie came into the world of Don't Starve. It is possible that Maxwell is actually William Carter, a backstory character hinted at through update puzzles. Adventure Mode In Adventure Mode, Maxwell will come to greet you while you are knocked out, like in Survival, but now he is wearing a dapper cloak instead of a tuxedo. He '' ''will say different things in each World and will get angrier and angrier as you progress. Maxwell's anger seems to weaken him; as he becomes more furious, Maxwell starts to deform. To read details of Maxwell in the Adventure Mode, please read Adventure Mode#Chapters. See also * Maxwell Statue * Maxwell's Door * Maxwell's Light * Maxwell's Tooth Trap * Maxwell's Mosquito Trap * Maxwell's Head Trivia * Maxwell's name is a reference to the scientific thought problem "Maxwell's demon" * Maxwell breaks the fourth wall by talking about Klei and even Don't Starve itself. * Maxwell's playable character appears to be named "Waxwell" in game's files. This suggests that he was named Waxwell in the game's files to avoid any file conflicts between the NPC Maxwell, and the playable Maxwell, or to stay with the theme of having every playable character start with the letter W. * Maxwell as an NPC is tall and lean, while as a playable character he is as short as the other characters. * If you examine Maxwell (NPC) each character has a quote. ** Wilson -"I hate that guy." ** Willow -"He is so condescending." ** Wendy -"I feel a strange kinship with him." ** Wolfgang -"A fancy suit is no match for my muscles." ** Wickerbottom- "What a rude gentleman" ** WX-78- "HE IS UNKNOWN." ** Wes- "..." ** Maxwell- "Looking good!" ** Woodie - "Why does he hate me?" * It is heavily implied that Maxwell may have been William Carter, a background character who appears exclusively in the update puzzles. Be this the case, it would also mean Maxwell is English and at one point wore glasses. * In the William Carter puzzles, Twins are mentioned. It is theorized that Abigail and Wendy are these twins. This theory is supported by what Wendy says when she examines Maxwell. * Maxwell have .tex files: Category:Characters